Cullen's go to a Lady Gaga concert
by RachyIsMe
Summary: For Emmett's birthday the cullen's go to a Gaga concert and as usual nothing goes as planed.
1. Chapter 1

the Cullens go to a Lady GaGa concert

Edwards pov

"why! WHY! do we have to go?" I practically yelled at my family.

"Edward dear, it's Emmett's birthday and we promised he could do what ever he wanted," Esme replied and I could tell by her tone she really didn't want to do this.

The thing Emmett had chosen to do was go to a Lady Gaga concert. I didn't need Jasper's power to know that when he suggested it half of the room wanted to strangle him. But Carlisle promised him we would all go.  
So right now we were all piled in the cars Jasper, Emmett, Bella and I in his jeep. (He didn't trust me to drive my volvo incase I ran away, which to be fair I probally would of.) Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme went in the M3.

About half way there Emmett started to sing. "Alejandro, Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro,"

Jasper yelled right in his ear "SHUT UP!"

"okay moody," Emmett said back. Then obveously being him starrted singing it in his head. "Just want your cigarette ..."

"Emmett stop singing in your head." I gritted out of my teeth. Then the rest of the ride was silent so I leant against Bella and we cuddled for the rest of the journey.

We arrived at the stadium and parked the cars. Emmett was bascially bursting with excitment, jumping up and down looking like a little girl.

"Back in a minute," Emmett said and he ran off with a massive bag in his hands. Wait! How did I not see that before? I looked at the vision Alice was showing me and it was of Emmett dressed as Lady Gaga. I fell to the floor laughing and people walking by gave me weird looks. Even my family were giving me weird looks! We all waited for a minute and Emmett came running back and when I looked at him I couldn't help but laugh again and so did my family. He was in a long green dress with spikes on the shoulders and a weird triangle on the front of it. To top it all of he was wearing a blonde with with a bow in top.

"Em, let me do your make-up," Alice commanded dragging him into the M3. He come out 5 minutes later and had a lightning bolt down his cheek and he looked totally pale. Well paler than he already was.

"Come on! We don't want to miss it," He yelled dragging us all behind him.

Once we were inside we all took our seats which were near the front (Carlise must have paid extra). The music began and Lady Gaga desended from the ceiling in an outfit more weird than Emmetts. As she was singing Emmett was dancing away and screaming and laughing while we were all siting in our seats. I chuckled to myself at how weird people thought we looked, All the people were up and dancing while Esme and Carlilse were staring into each others eyes. Rosalie was playing on her nintendo Ds, Alice was texting (though I'm not really sure who since we are all here). Bella and I were cuddling and Jasper was reading a thick novel.

I suddenly couldn't hear Emmett any more so I said at vampire speed. "Guys wheres Emmett?" That got their attention and they turned and looked around.

The song stopped and Lady Gaga yelled "Security!" We all looked up and Emmett was hanging from the ceiling above her. He then jumped down and hugged her, "I love you!" he cried in her face. Then security came and attempted to pull him off but they couldn't since he was hugging her with vampire strenght.

"Em, let go," Carlisle said at vamp speed. Emmett looked at us then shook his head.

"You're hurting Gaga!" I stated at Vamp speed. He instantly let go and security carried him out. We all sighed and left the concert.

Emmett got a restraining order which he didn't really care about because it had Lady Gaga's signiture on it. We promised security that we would take him home. Carlilse then promised to us that Emmett could not pick what he did for his birthday next year. 


	2. AO3 not a chapter

Hi,

sorry not a chapter but just to let everyone whose interested that I'll be deactivating this account soon and taking off the stories due to problems with as some of my stories keep getting deleted due to them being like the pick-your-own-adventure type ones or where characters read their own books.

I will however be posting most of them up at **AO3** under my username **featherbrain** quite soon and possibly continuing with some that I had previously left unfinished.

sorry about this not being a chapter though

Thanks,

Rachy x


End file.
